dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a character that went up against Ponce De León in Ponce De León VS Sun Wukong. He was written and played by GravityMan. Info About The Rapper Sun Wukong was a monkey born from a stone to which he would join his fellow monkey brethren in the jungle. One day the other monkeys dared Sun to jump in the waterfall and if he does, they would treat him as their king, Sun did and succeeded even finding a cavern throne to which Sun and his other monkeys would live in. One day an older monkey died which worried Sun about his own death, knowing this he would be in his search for immortality. Sun would find a martial arts master who would also teach him to do extreme somersaults and transformations. Sun would later go on to challenge the Chinese Gods, become immortal, and even getting a staff called Ruyi Jingu Bang, a staff that could change size and held the tides until it was taken from Sun. In defeat, The Gods tried to trick him into becoming a horse watcher and later a peach guarder but Sun would find out and took down The Gods until Buddha himself came down unto him. He challenged Sun to escaped his hands to which Sun has failed causing Buddha to trap him under a mountain for 500 years. This was until one day Sun was put under the service of a Buddhist monk named Xuanzang to help him travel to India to collect Buddhist scriptures. Along the way, they would meet future companions of Pigsy and Sandman. Sun Wukong is a popular icon in the Chinese region and was adapted into several forms of media including Films and some TV shows. The Lyrics Verse 1: AWWW YEAH MY PINK ASS, can we just get it started? If it wasn’t for Stranger Tides, your name would’ve been left uncharted! I’m immortal motherfucker! Plus like, a trillion crunches with that mountain, Are you astounded? Well open your mouth fartbag, this god’s pissing the Fountain! I don’t get our connection, you’re a loser with diseases in his Colon While the Divine State is my bottom bitch! I mean like, COME ON The Monk is among us all, but there can only be one me! But hey dude, don’t worry, you look just like Pigsy! Verse 2: Segata got nuked, aka I took a holy shit on him You’re throwing rhymes more useless than your motherfucking kin! You can’t carry an expedition dude I’m carried the universe Sandy: He’s gonna roast you like man Pigsy: Dinner’s been served! Verse 2 Continued: You don’t want this dick man, he’s weathered with infection, He can never be the victor, like he never could be a Mexican! You coulda been an awesome motherfuckin’ explorer like me! But then you had ta bow down, took an arrow to the knee! Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Ponce De León VS Sun Wukong